


Suppressant.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Sexual Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: It seems year after year Severus has had to swoop in and save the poor omega professor from unwanted suitors, and he doubts it will be any different this coming new year.He wasn’t, however, ready for the fact this would be the year he would be the one holding affection for the omega.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 227





	Suppressant.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader
> 
> *au where there is no threat of voldemort   
*reader is around 26ish and this would take place during harry's fifth year

"Are you excited for a new year Severus?" You asked the dark-haired male beside you. 

It was the day before the opening ceremony, and you were helping Snape put away new ingredients that he got previously that day. He didn't ask for your help, you just sort of started at it. 

"I suppose," He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, "I assume that you are as cheerful as ever for the coming year?" He droned. 

You gave the man a grin, "Of course! I love watching the sorting ceremony and seeing all the little first year's light up when they get sorted into their houses. It's really sweet."

"And what about the returning students?" 

"I guess I'll be happy to see them too." You said in fake detest, "But the fourth years will be present throughout the year, and some of the late fifth years will be as well. Last year was not at all fun for me in that aspect, I thought I would cave and resign, but I knew I couldn't do that. But classes! I'm excited for class as well." You added quickly. 

A blush surfaced to your cheeks as you heard the potions professor laugh at your babbling. 

Severus remembered how the newly-presented alphas treated you last year, he could place six instances right off the bat when he had swoop in and save you from their advances. As soon as they noticed you were an unbonded omega, they were all over you, especially when they noticed your scent change before your heats. You may take a scent suppressant, but everyone could still tell when it came close to your heat. Honestly, it was annoying to help you all the time and fend off the teenagers, because it wasn't just the new ones, it was all the alphas from every year after you. 

"I figured as much." Snap commented and put up the last ingredient, it was a jar or rat spleens. "Do you still plan to wear that awful set of yellow robes tomorrow?" 

You willed away a blush at the teasing tone of his words and followed him out of his store and into his private chambers laughing, "Of course I plan on wearing them, it's tradition for me to wear my ugliest set of robes during opening ceremony." You grinned, making him roll his eyes. 

A house elf brought the two of you dinner per Severus's request. He conjured a table and two chairs, pulling out yours for you, before sitting in his own chair. 

"Maybe you should finally find a mate, you are older than the normal age when people normally bond." Severus commented, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you, "I believe even some of the seventh years have bond-mates."

You blushed but flashed him a grin, "Why, are you offering?" Severus nearly choked at what you were insinuating, "But you are one to talk, you're older than me and an unmated alpha." 

Your smile grew at Severus's silence, but he soon recovered, "I have my reasons, but you do not. You're an attractive male, and there is no reason why you shouldn't have a mate by now." 

"In all honesty," You started, glancing away from Severus, "I've given up on trying to find one. I fell in love a long time ago, and ever since I was used back then, I've never opened myself up like that since." 

Severus didn't let his surprise show on his face. He knew he was never one to share personal details like this from his own life, but you were usually such an open book, and this was something personal that he had no idea how to react. If you reacted like that to a rejection, there had to be something more to it. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, you're a wonderful person, it's a shame someone let you go like that." The words left his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Severus never did that, and he was cursing himself for doing so. 

But, the warm wash of red staining your cheeks gave the potions master a streak of pride at such a reaction, "That's really sweet Severus, I don't even know what to say in response to that." 

The rest of dinner wasn't as bad as you thought it would be after such a topic was brought up. There was more talk of the coming school year, and promises to continue your weekly dinner together despite the fact they would have dinner together in the great hall during most of the week. 

He was your only close friend, so it made you giddy knowing he still wished to spend time with you as yourselves, not as colleagues. 

\-- 

Life when school started was pretty much what Snape thought it would be like. Most of his students were helpless, you often thought if he smiled more they would do better, but he obviously didn't think the same thing. The only thing he really looked forward to during his week were those few students who actually showed some promise in his class, and his Saturday dinners with you, the Saturdays neither of you had patrol duty. 

But as December hit, Severus started noticing something off... 

First it was your smell he noticed. You've always been one to take potions to suppress as much as your scent as you could, mainly because of the students. And because of that, it was weird that he could smell you minutes before you knocked on his office or classroom door. 

And then it was the fidgeting. No matter the topic the two of you talked about, whether between classes or during dinner, you would mess with the sleeves of your robes and seem nervous for no reason. It was starting to worry him. 

Though he would admit you were someone he liked to be around on a regular basis, he would never ever admit to the fact that he was attracted to you in a way that would cross friendly lines. Now that he could catch onto your scent much easier than before, it was becoming hard to keep his cool around you. And around those horny teenagers, male and females alike, who were now publicly starting to fawn over you. 

\-- 

"Do you have any plans for the holiday Professor [Last Name]?" 

You glanced at the young Slytherin beside you, an uneasy feeling settling in your stomach. There was nothing innocent about the conversation he was trying to pull out of you, nor was the look he was giving you. 

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I do not. I plan on staying like I have done for the past six years I've been working here." You replied promptly, quickening your pace towards the dungeons to speak with Severus. 

"My family has planned for us to go to Indonesia this year since we didn't do anything spectacular last year," He mused, glancing down at your shorter stature, you could practically feel his eyes trailing up and down your body, "You know, Mother and Father would be fine with it if I brought along a companion." 

"That's nice of them." You said through your teeth, "I'm sure Miss Parkinson would love to attend the trip with you." 

Your lips snapped shut as soon as you heard the blond male growl at your words. There were certain things you could deal with with alphas, them trying to use their scent against you doesn't faze you at all, but when they would growl at you, that was the one thing that got you. It was the one thing that made you revert to your instincts and try to cower away or submit from the sound. And apparently, Draco enjoyed the reaction. 

"She has her own plans for Christmas, and I wouldn't invite her anyways," Instantly you were pressed up against the wall of the hallway, "I wanted you to come with us Professor," It was obvious by the way his nose was pressed against your cheek that he was getting his fill of your scent, "Not just that... I want you Professor, so bad, ever since I presented last summer." 

And you started to panic, "Mr. Malfoy, release me this instant, I am your professor and these types of actions are highly inappropriate and uncalled more." You spat at the blond, not caring that your voice wavered somewhere in the middle. 

A deep rumble of a laugh surfaced from the Malfoy Heir's chest, "Of course, you're right this is highly inappropriate," He took a step back, letting you breathe finally, "But soon enough, it will be appropriate when you become my mate." Every word was articulated carefully, as if he was talking to a child. "Now then, I have a paper due tomorrow that I must finish." And he left you, shaking and clinging to the wall in fear. 

It took a moment for you to gather your nerves of being harassed by yet another student, not quite sure why this encounter shook you up more than anyone else. It could be because of how dead set Draco sounded, but you weren't sure. You were at least ten years his senior, you shouldn't be acting like this, he shouldn't be acting like this. 

You needed to talk to Severus. 

\-- 

"Severus, I need to talk to you right-" The door opened, "-now." 

"I heard you the first time you knocked, [Name], I was tending to a very precise potion at the moment." Snape's nostrils flared as he smelt a different scent, obviously one of an alpha, on top of yours. 

You followed the potions master into his classroom and up to his desk where the potion he was talking about simmered in a pale green color. 

Snape automatically went back to what he was doing, but was more rigid in his movements, but this you didn't notice, "What was it that you needed to talk about?" 

You took in a deep breath, thinking it over if you should talk about your interaction with Draco, or what you were originally on your way here for. 

"There are multiple things I wanted to talk to you about actually," You started fidgeting again, Severus noticed, "So I will start with the most pressing matters. I really need your help," As soon as Snape heard your voice raise slightly in pitch, all of his attention was on you, "I know this is really out of the blue, since I don't talk about myself very often, but this is kind of urgent. I need you to brew me a heat suppressant potion before Yule Holiday starts." You begged. 

"Why do you want that? You are well aware of their issues, even the ones that I personally have made and have had tested. They can risk infertility. If you wish to have a family one day, I wouldn't try to take one if I were you [Name]." Snape started, somewhat appalled you would even ask for something like that. 

"You don't understand!" Your voice was barely bordering a scream, "I don't have any other choice in the matter, I need to take one of my heat is going to last seven days or more." You swallowed thickly, the look the raven haired man was giving you told you to continue, "I have always have had more heats per year than normal, usually every two to three months, rather than three times a year," Severus gawked at you, "And I haven't had a heat since the beginning of June." 

"WHAT?!" The man in front of you yelled, "Have you gone to Poppy? You could have something very wrong with you [Name]!" 

How worried he sounded warmed your heart for a moment. 

"I have, I went to her on Sunday, and she told me that I would have one soon, most likely any moment actually," You knew Severus was going to chastised you for not taking an early heat leave due to the seriousness of the situation, but you stopped him by continuing, "And she said it would last much longer than the two days I normally experience, now I need that potion Severus." 

Snape was shocked, he didn't even know what to do with all the new information. It certainly explained why every alpha in the school was practically drooling over you, and it explained why you've been so jumpy. 

"Severus please," You begged, gripping the front of Severus's black teaching robes, "I can't go through a heat like that without a mate, I just can't."

He understood where you were coming from, and he could only imagine what it was like to go through twice the amount of heats per year without, or so he assumed, an alpha. It would be more painful than anything you'd ever experience. 

"Poppy said if I had a mate this would have never happened, but since it did, a mate would also help with this heat, but I don't have one. And I can't possibly take that Malfoy brat up on his invitations, since he is the only serious student who has approached me. I need that suppressant." You insisted. 

"Malfoy? What did he do to you? I can smell him all over you." Snape quickly changed the subject, taking a step closer to you, only leaving mere inches between you both. 

You dropped your hands from his robes and avoided his eyes, "Nothing, just cornered me on my way here, telling me that he wanted me," You trailed off slightly, giving Snape all the information he needed to know the context of that statement, "And that I would become his mate by inviting me on his family trip this holiday break." 

Severus growled and bore his teeth, and you took a step back at the sound, bowing your head. Seeing your reaction, Snape stopped immediately, "I'll deal with him properly." 

"Thank you." You breathed. 

"But I won't make the potion for you [Name]." 

Your eyes shot up to his and widened in shock. You wanted to cry, "Wh-Why not? I need it! Please Severus!" You begged, grabbing ahold of his robes again. 

Severus took a deep breath and waved his wand over the potion on his desk to still it, "If you'll have me, I'll help you through your heat to avoid taking that dreadful potion." 

"I..." You voice died at your lips. You were speechless, not knowing at all how to respond. You let your hands drop from his robes, but didn't move away from him. "What?" 

The look Severus was giving you was much like the looks you received constantly in your classes, but it gave you an entirely different feeling. You liked the fact he was looking at you like he wanted to strip you bear right then and there and devour you, and it made your knees weak. And, oh god, he's never let his scent slip before and he smelled heavenly. 

"I don't want you to risk never being able to have a family due to your irregularity," He was trying to sound professional, but was failing by letting too much emotion show in his voice. Severus already knew he was in too deep. If he tried to deny what he just inferred by saying he'd share your heat with you, he would be done for and found out. 

"I've never been with an alpha." You blurted, a blush following your sudden statement. 

He didn't know why, but Severus wanted to fume and rant at you for being so incredibly stupid. Because that was exactly why you were in this situation. But then again, he felt a flare of pride at the fact he could possibly be your first. 

"Did you tell Poppy that?" 

"No, I didn't think it was important." You mumbled, trying to control how hot your entire body was starting to feel after the rush of your blush. 

He sighed, gently brushing his knuckles against your cheek bone, bringing your gaze back to him, "That is probably exactly what got you into this predicament. Sex is a good thing, even if it was a one night stand, they have safe contraception now besides heat resistant condoms." 

"I-I know... But that guy I told you about before..." You looked away with a frown, "He just wanted me for sex, and I didn't want that then. I was scared to share my heat with anyone back then since I was so young, and that's how I've always been treated since I presented, so I just chose none." 

"That guy sounds like a terrible person, and was obviously a prick for trying to use you like that." Severus stated as if that was fact, "I can promise you that it will be ok, and that I don't want you just for sex." 

You took a sharp intake of breath, suddenly forgetting the tell-tale signs of your fast approaching heat. Did he... did he just say that?

And you started getting hotter, really hot, and warm, and suddenly Snape looked more attractive to you than he has in all your years of knowing him. And his offer, although it still scared you through your heat-hazy mind, really was oh so tempting. 

Snape watched you look up from staring at his chest and was instantly lost in your blown pupils and scent coming off of you, "Oh god, you're in heat aren't you." 

You moaned and nodded, "I-I need to get to my room." You shuddered, shifting forward to lean against Severus's larger form. "The," Another shudder ran through you, "I have charms on my room for my heats." 

Severus instantly understand and wrapped his arms around you and apparated to your rooms. He was glad now you were so insistent for cooking for him every once in a while, or else he would have to run through the corridors to your room. 

The dizziness of a side-along apparition made you wobble and nearly fall when you suddenly found yourself in your living quarters. Thankfully Severus was there to keep a firm hold on you. 

Once you were steady, as steady as your jelly legs would get, you started instantly shredding off your layers of clothes. 

Snape tried to suppress the possessive growl of satisfaction that his instincts were getting from the inferred consent, but he still had most of his wits even if he was starting to sweat. 

"[Name]," You name on his tongue set your belly on fire, "I need your explicit consent or I will leave right now." 

Now only in the casual slacks you wore underneath your teaching robes, you looked up at potions professor, the look in his eyes shone with lust and dominance, everything your heat body and mind craved, "I want you Severus, I want you to be my first alpha." You moaned, finally getting the button undone and zipper down as you shoved the slacks off with your pants all at once. 

Severus was on you in an instant, helping you step out of your shoes and slacks pooled at your feet before working the buttons on the front of his rope. Your hands stumbled and tried to help him with his robes but ended just rubbing and kneading his chest. Then your lips found his and you were lost. 

He tasted way better than he smelled, and you keened at the finding. 

Severus thought the same as he shucked off his robes and his dress shirt and slacks following suit, you tasted divine and much better than he imagined. All these years he's been in denial about your friendship, and eventually his fondness towards you, and finally his not so innocent feelings for you. All these years you've been right here and he made no move, he was just glad he finally said it, even if it was unintentional and not thought about before the words tumbled out. 

The fact that you were probably moving to your heat instincts didn't turn him off or worry him, because you've never had these instincts before. 

You whined when Severus pulled his lips away from you as soon as he was fully naked. You were rewarded with Severus picking you up by grabbing your arse and encouraging you to jump and wrap your legs around him. 

You rubbed your nose into the side of his neck, breathing in your fill his scent, the deep and earthy scent of his musk was driving your wild, and the slick your didn't realize you were producing started leaking more profusely and onto Severus. 

Severus pushed opened the door to your bedroom, not caring to close the heavy thing behind the two of you and gently set you down on the bed. 

The hot huffs of breath on your neck made you move your head to the side and offer the length to Severus in submission. The gesture made it so tempting to Severus to nose your bonding gland and just sink his teeth into the soft flesh, but he couldn't do that until it was talked about in a sober mind. 

Severus nibbled at your neck, and all around your bond glad and down to your collar bone leaving bite marks in his wake. 

"You're so beautiful." The dark-haired wizard praised, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down your sides, dipping here and there in search of all your sensitive spots. But he had time, you both would be here for a while. 

"Re -ah- really?" Your voice broke in the middle as Severus covered one of your nipples with his hot mouth. 

He hummed, nipping at the tender peak a bit, "I'd never lie to you." He replied in a low voice. 

Your hips bucked up against the body above you, craving any type of friction, a pitiful sound left your throat as Severus held your hips down with his hands. His nails dug slightly into the skin, but the slight pain made you hiss in pleasure. 

Severus only felt how hard you made him when he claimed your lips again, forcing his tongue into your moth to completely dominate it. You, of course, surrendered completely as long as you were rewarded with the pleasure of it in the end. 

And suddenly you pulled away the kiss to arch up and let out a broken sob of pleasure as Severus slid two long, pale fingers into your leaking ass. Severus wasted no time in thrusting those fingers in and out of your at a leisurely pace, not what you wanted at all. 

You thrusted your hips against his fingers in effort for him to speed up or something. 

A flash of surprise sobered your for a moment, remembering all those heats filled with pain, and unsatable sexual need, and now all you felt was euphoria. And all because Severus was here, on top of you, taking care of you like no one else has before. Your heart burst with a beautiful feeling of love before you keened and whimpered as he added a third finger. 

"Oh-" Your eyes fluttered closed as he started stretching you open easily, "Please, please Severus, I can't anymore." 

He didn't need anymore explanation as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his length with the excess amount of your endless slick and nudged the blunt head of his dick against your hole. 

It was Severus's turn for a sobered moment as a realization hit him, "I don't have any condoms [Name]." 

You whimpered and pulled your legs against your chest to give him better access, the action making Severus groan, "It's ok, just- please." 

"I could get you pregnant." Severus countered but didn't move. Instead, pushing slightly into you. 

Your head fell back against the pillows, your instincts soaring at the feeling of an alpha starting to stretch you open, "If-If it's you-" Your breath caught in your throat and prevented you from continuing. 

"[Name]." Severus said firmly, pushing in a little and pulled out the same amount. 

You whined at him pulling out, "If it's you it's ok!" You rushed out, opening your eyes to stare at him, "Please please please please I need you to fuck me now!" You added in a pleading tone, as if he didn't get this right now you would die. 

The potions master was stunned for a split second, but at the desperation in your voice, he thrust in all the way. He could speak to you about the risks when you were sobered and stuck on his knot. 

All the air in your chest left you and everything turned white and euphoric. 

You knew you should have been embarrassed at the fact you ejactulated as soon as he was balls deep in your ass, but you weren't. Because you were still hard. 

"God [Name]," Severus rasped, hos voice felt like silk against your skin, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out." You whimpered. 

You were reduced to a puddle of mush as soon as the alpha above you, your alpha, started thrusting into you at a steady fast pace. You weren't saying anything coherent, it was just sounds and moans and gibberish and an occasional breathy 'Severus'.

A high-pitched wail partnered with a low moan from Severus were heard as you felt the not-so-familiar stretch of Severus's knot start to swell around your rim. The pull and tug was painful, but you didn't mind. 

Severus wrapped his hand around your neglected cock between your bodies. It only took a few tun's before you climaxed again, sobbing in pleasure and arching off the mattress. 

You panted erratically, your eyes half-mast as you watched Severus reach his own climax in you. Feeling his knot fully swell inside you, not allowing your slick or Severus's semen to drip from your ass made you whimper. 

As soon as you both got ahold of your breathing, Severus helped you lower your legs from your chest and situate the two of you on your sides. 

After a few minutes of silence, and regaining your wits, you spoke up shyly, "Um, how long does this usually last?" 

Severus pushed your sweat hair out of your face before answering, "It depends. It can be from a few minutes to over an hour," Your frightened look received you a sweet and deep kiss on your lips, "Don't panic, it's normal as long as you don't move you won't feel any pain." 

You nodded, "Oh." 

You played with a lock of Severus's hair, both of you enjoying the mutual silence. 

As a half hour passed, you couldn't take the silence any longer. 

"Uh, I meant what I said before." You chimed, drawing those familiar dark eyes to your [color] ones. 

"Meant what?" Severus knew what you were talking about, but he needed you to say it aloud.

A blush of embarrassment started to rise to your cheeks for the first time in a while that night, "About it being you, that if I were to get pregnant I wouldn't mind because it would be with you. I mean if you're alright with it too." You added in a quieter tone. 

Severus stared at your for a while, studying your features. Seeing the flecks of your irises this close for the first time, and other things that he never noticed before, "I've never thought of it before," This made your heart sink, "But with you, the thought intrigues me." 

"You're embarrassing." You mumbled as you shifted forward to place your head in the crook of his neck, "This is going to be a long week." You said absently. 

You felt Severus nod, "I'll have to floo the headmaster to tell him in a few words of the situation we found ourself in so someone can make sure my house is taken care of properly in my absence." 

"Sorry about that." 

"Don't be," Severus said fondly, "I'd much rather be here with you than those idiot first years that are always so lost." 

You giggled at that, "Ok." 

A few minutes later, his knot softened and slipped out from you and allowed you to roll onto your back with a sigh. You were starting to cramp up in that position. 

"No more missionary position please, my arm is killing me." 

"I agree." Snape stood up from the bed to fetch you a glass of water, only sitting back down once you drank the entire glass. "Because you have me here to help you, your heat will probably last a max of five days instead of seven." 

"Oh thank Merlin." You stretched before sitting up, "I don't know if I had it in me to have sex for seven days straight." 

"This is hardly straight sex," Snape quipped, making you giggle, "But you'd be surprised on what your instincts allow your body to do." He added, his tone was low again in that voice that sent a flash of heat through you again. His fingers danced against your arm, barely ever touching it, but still made your heat haze come back at full force. 

You pushed Severus on his back and quickly straddling him. Severus loved the way your lust-blown pupils looked at him, and knowing he's the only one to see such a glorious sight made his pride swell. 

"I'm going to ride you." You stated firmly, as if Severus would stop you. 

He placed his hands on your hips, giving them a quick squeeze, "I'll believe it when I see it Professor [Last Name]." 

You grinned and waisted no time in lining his length up with your hole again, and sinking down in one smooth move. 

You and Severus moaned in unison. Though it was going to be a long week, you were now sure it would be one of the best weeks you've had in a long time. 

\--

When Severus told the headmaster when you feel asleep as soon as Severus's knot deflated enough for him to slip from you. The potions professor certainly didn't like the way he looked so happy at the news. 

Throughout those five days, Severus made sure he mapped every inch of your skin to his permanent memory. He knew now that you liked it when he paid special attention to your thighs, and he knew your now preferred position was when Severus straddled one of your thighs as you laid on your side and fucked you like that. 

And by the last day, both you and Severus sported matching deep red marks on the sides of your neck, making each other as claimed. 

Severus never felt so content in life then he did when he washed your back in the tub after the last bits of heat left your system. You were, are, so beautiful, and he couldn't comprehend that you would want him, the feeling of euphoria never left him, not even when the students arrived back from their christmas vacations. 

\-- 

"Good morning class!" You beamed at your first class after the break. Sadly, this was your class of fifth years that included the Malfoy heir. "I hope you are well rested from the break, because today we will begin with discussing important political figures during the 17th to 19th century. I will not go over every figure, since most of them are not talked about on your OWLs, but I will still mention them for your own knowledge. I'll note whenever a figure will be on the test, now, open your textbooks to page 227 and follow along." 

The class went by rather smoothly, there was even a pleasant debate over the current people in power no matter the fact it was off topic. 

You sat behind your desk and organized the personal papers your assigned over the break. You let your students pick any topic you've already gone over in class, and only required it to be 10 inches long, nothing outrageous. 

"Professor." A voice seethed, startling you from your concentration. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" You asked as politely as you could. 

He looked incredibly frustrated and vaguely gestured towards your being, "You've mated with someone." His voice spat the words out like they were poison. 

You blushed as you registered the words, now aware that the set of robes you were wearing had a wide-neck that exposed part of your throat that still was slightly bruised and scared from the bond mark. 

"I have," You replied slowly, "You are aware, Mr. Malfoy, that you are my student, and I am ten years older than you." You tried to be sweet with your words, "You would be better off with someone your age, rather than someone like me."

"That didn't matter to me!" He shouted, "I wanted you and I should have been able to have you." 

"I wasn't aware that Professor [Last Name] was an object to be claimed." Chimed in a voice from the doorway. 

Your eyes lifted to meet those of Professor Snape. You smiled fondly at the man, instantly giving you away. 

"You! You and," Draco turned from his godfather to you, "Professor Snape!" At the sudden realization, Draco knew due to his relationship with the potions professor he had to step back. So he cleared his throat, "Congratulations, I am sure mother and father will be pleased you have someone to bring home over the breaks. I have to go get... a new quill before class." And with that, the blond fled. 

"That was certainly amusing." You mused, standing up to meet your beloved and plant a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for saving me again." 

"I'll always be there to save you." He murmured and sealed your lips in a deeper kiss. 

"Mmmm you have class," You said against him, "As much as I would love for you to stay, so do I." 

"You said you were going to see Poppy during lunch? Are you still not feeling well?" Severus question, a worried tone taking effect. 

"I'm fine actually, I just wanted to see how she was doing. I kind of never told her what happened to me or with us. I thought she should know I'm ok now that I have someone." 

"How thoughtful." 

Severus stole one last kiss away before he left and your students started piling into your classroom. You felt bad for lying to him, but you needed the confirmation before you said anything. Poppy already knew about them. 

\-- 

"I asked Albus about you moving into my quarters with me," You hummed in response as you reclined against him, "He said I didn't even need to ask." 

You watched the fire thoughtfully, the headmaster was right, you spent more here than you didn in your own quarters during the last few weeks. 

"Oh, but you may want to ask him about asking Hogwarts for another room." You murmured too soft for him to hear. 

"What did Poppy say this afternoon?" Severus asked, realizing you never said anything about the meeting with the medi-witch. 

You smiled and turned to straddle the older man's lap, "oh you know," you twirled a lock of his hair, "that she thought I'd be one to wait until marriage to have a child." 

"What?" Severus said dumbfounded. 

You grinned wide, "Do you want to be called father or papa?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Twitter @ren_writes :>>


End file.
